Forever Young
by NightcatMau
Summary: Skulduggery is most pleased with his young partner, but a trail he subjects her to makes her livid. Luckily for him he knows her one weakness, him. Reposted by reader request. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, or Ghastly. 'Forever Young' is a song by Rod Stewart, who has always sounded strangely Irish to me on it. Val is 24, I think.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant, Skeleton Detective paused to admire his reflection in the mirror of the hat room. He adjusted his black tie, checked to make sure his dark blue suit and hat were perfect, then nodded smartly to himself. Humming, he walked out into the hall, collecting a briefcase that stood ready there.

He strolled out the the Bentley, pausing to crane his head up and admire the blue skies above. It was a warm summer's day in Ireland, and for once the weather was perfect. He got into the Bentley sitting the briefcase on the seat beside him, smiling briefly.

The drive to the Sanctuary was pleasurable, and he lowered the windows slightly to let a breeze in as he drove. The radio played, and he cocked his head to listen as 'Forever Young' came on. The lyrics were perfect for a day like today, and he was well pleased.

* * *

Skulduggery strode into the Sanctuary, Ghastly falling into place beside him as they went towards the large meeting hall where the newest Sanctuary detectives would be sworn in. One in particular held Skulduggery's interest, and he admired her as he passed by, but she didn't see him.

Skulduggery and Ghastly continued on past the nervous detectives-to-be, Skulduggery smiling to himself. He'd thought she'd kill him the day he'd told her she would need to be sworn in like any other detective. Indeed, by the way she stared straight ahead seeing nothing, he imagined she would later.

Ghastly got up and said a few words, then Erskine drug on endlessly for forty minutes about integrity, fidelity, and a whole list of other things he had no personal experience with. Then the detectives rose, took what Skulduggery was sure to most of them a rather embarrassing oath of office, and were dismissed.

* * *

Skulduggery caught up with her in the hall, as she strode out, a black look on her face. She shot him a glare and kept striding on. Finally she spoke. "That's a whole morning of my life I never get back you know, I hope you appreciate that. Ghastly was fine with me, Erskine was fine with me, but oh no, not you, you have to make a Federal case out of everything. Happy now?"

Skulduggery did his best not to laugh at her quick temper and failed, earning a rather savage punch in the arm. "Ow! I had my reasons for what I did, two good ones, as matter of fact, and I'll tell you about them if you let me take you to lunch."

She stopped, looking at him. "You said you had a case."

"Yes indeed. Taking my angry, and my is she beautiful when she's angry, partner out to lunch is a case. A trail even if she's still angry with me."

She laughed then, her posture relaxed. He always could make her laugh and the knowledge pleased him to no end. He'd positioned the briefcase under her seat, and of course she failed to notice it was there when she got in. Skulduggery smiled at his own cleverness and put the Bentley into drive. "Seatbelt." He told her.

She complied, and he could tell she was wondering where her hug of congratulations was at, but she'd have to wait a while longer. Skulduggery glanced at her from time to time as he drove. She was still angry even if he had made her laugh, so he left her to her thoughts. He knew the restaurant would impress her.

* * *

They pulled up outside and her head swiveled to him. "Skulduggery, do you know how much this place costs?"

He nodded. "But the dress code is casual, so your outfit will serve you well. Never thought I'd get to see the great Valkyrie Cain made to endure a proper women's dress suit. You look smashing in black, by the way." He paused to grin at her. "You can leave the jacket in the car or take it inside. Women always tend to get cold for some reason so it's up to you."

"Inside, I think. Do I get to hear your two good reasons for forcing me to be sworn in?"

"You get one now, one after lunch. The first reason is that as a sworn detective of the Sanctuary you now have all the same rights I do. Gone are the days when people could bar you from any part of the Sanctuary. Not that they won't still try, but you're a full Detective now, and I'm very proud of you." She blushed and ducked her head, biting her lip. Skulduggery gave her a fond squeeze on the shoulder and they got out. He offered her his arm, and she accepted, and together the walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Inside he insisted she order something from each of the three courses offered, pointing out that the quail eggs with spring greens would make a perfect platform to enjoy the steak afterwards, then perhaps the crème brûlée. He ordered her coffee, well aware that his ease with the menu impressed her.

"Now then," he said, settling back in his chair, "perhaps the Sanctuary's newest and most beautiful Detective would care to tell me about how handsome her mentor looked, sitting on that stage." He let his velvety voice deepen into a purr, enjoying the heat that rose to her face. He'd been aware of the effect of his voice on her for some time, but even now, true to form, she recovered quickly, coming up with an insult to hide her feelings.

"You? You sat up there and did nothing except looking rather pleased with yourself. I can't believe it. The only thing you did say was that your presence gave us all something to aspire to." She ended in a growl that caused his smile to widen.

He thought of teasing her again, but decided he'd like to see her smile even better. "It was the only way Erskine would let me be there. 'Make yourself useful.' the man said. So I did. I sat on stage looking dashing and handsome."

She laughed and he could feel the rest of her anger drain away. The appetizer had come, and she paused a moment to savour the food before replying. "You did that? Got dressed up and came to the swearing in for me? But you hate those things."

"I told you I'm extremely proud of you, Valkyrie. Wild horses couldn't have kept me away."

She smiled. "It was better knowing you were there. I had to try really hard not to laugh at your expression during Erskine's speech though."

"Well Erskine can be a boring fop, he's even worse when he's got a captive audience. He thought," Skulduggery paused as her empty plate was whisked away and her steak put in its place. "He thought he could impress a whole room the way he impresses women."

His partner made a face. "THAT impresses women?"

"He thinks it does."

"He has a lot to learn about women." She grumbled.

They talked for the rest of the meal, Skulduggery assuring her that while uncomfortable for them both the ceremony had been worth it and was paying off even now. She was, after all a duly sworn-in Sanctuary agent now and the second reason, he also assured her was even better. He didn't tell her how he'd had to badger Erskine to let him be there for weeks since Skulduggery always flatly refused to attend such things, even though most of the other detectives played nice and greeted newcomers on a regular basis.

Nor did he tell her the second reason for his decision. That could wait until later.

* * *

In the Bentley driving towards his house he watched as she put her head back and fell asleep, the warmth of the car lulling her. It pleased him that she'd always been this relaxed around him. Now even more than ever before.

For a while now he'd felt her staring at him when she thought he wasn't aware. He'd noted the uptick in calls to check if they had a case, and her delight when his impromptu visits to Gordon's mansion increased. He'd seen what his voice could do to her, caught the nervous jumps if he approached her when she was lost in thoughts of him. Even more he noticed that a hand to help her placement in training nearly made her jump out of her skin when it didn't draw a blush.

He pulled up outside his home and considering his sleeping partner for a bit. He shook her gently, and she sleepily followed him into the house. He told her to change then have a lay down and she complied. Soon she was fast asleep and he fetched the briefcase from the car and slid it under the bed. This was great fun.

* * *

She awoke that evening and he admired her as she walked sleepily into their office and sat down at her desk.

"Are you going to tell me the second reason now?"

"I will when you open your briefcase."

"What briefcase?"

"Oh Valkyrie, your briefcase. First it was under your seat where you should have easily noticed it, then under your bed."

She blinked at him, and he continued. "Well, go upstairs and get it and we can get to work." She smiled and he heard her take the stairs two at a time.

* * *

She returned with the case and he gestured at her to open it. Inside, nestled securely in it's holster was a copy of his own .38 Smith and Wesson. She looked up at him, grinning broadly, speechless.

"I expect you to let me train you before you carry that on a case, but I thought you'd be pleased."

He stood and held his arms out and she went to him happily. He stroked her hair, enjoying the way his touch made her melt into him. He tilted her face up, then kissed her, his teeth sensitive to both her surprise, then eager participation. When at long last he drew back to gaze down at her, he said in his best velvety purr: "That was the second reason."

* * *

**Bad, Skeleton Detective, bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is still 20 and this takes place not long after Chapter 1.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant had booked the shooting range for just the two of them and they would have all evening to themselves there. She didn't know that yet, of course, but she still smiled warmly at him as they sat down to dinner. While she ate he admired her.

He never wore his facade in his home, but he knew she could read his expressions. So now he gazed at her intently, enjoying the blush that rose up on her lovely face. He enjoying teasing her. She was coming along nicely as his lover, but he'd made sure they hadn't progressed any further than caressing and kissing. He was a gentleman after all, but he had other reasons as well.

Skulduggery enjoyed making her wait, teaching her to prefect the skills that pleased him best. But for now he gathered his thoughts back to the present and listened attentively as she talked about her weapons training. "I still can't believe this Skulduggery, thank you!"

He waved a hand nonchalantly, well aware that she tracked its every movement. "Think nothing of it. I am your mentor after all, and training you is in my job description." Skulduggery knew very well she liked being reminded he was her mentor, that was part of his appeal to her as a lover. Still, he knew what response she would give him.

"You are not my mentor!"

"So you say, and yet I am. Finished? Good. Everything we'll need is in the boot of the car if you're ready." She nodded and they went to the door. He helped her into her jacket, his gloved hands lingering on her shoulders. He slid them down her arms, still behind her, leaning down to graze her cheek with his sensitive teeth.

He smiled at her reaction, but his pleasure grew when he straightened up and tapped the facade. He knew she hated it, and her reaction always amused him. He held the door for her at the Bentley, being more courtly with her than ever before. He loved her dearly, when he wasn't busy tormenting her with a look or a touch, and he knew she loved him in return. But tonight was indeed about weapons training, as much as he wished it could be about other things instead. He got in, checking his tie and hat as he almost always did in the rear view mirror.

"Seatbelt." He said to her, and she complied, doing her level best to look annoyed with him and failing.

* * *

At the range she'd insisted the moment he assured her they were alone that he get rid of the facade, and the gesture touched him.

She was progressing quite well with the targets, now out to the full range and still fairly accurate with the two-handed grip he had taught her. Skulduggery was a perfectionist of course, so he'd name a specific area to see if she could hit it. He kept the shots non-lethal, because the idea was to make arrests, not kill people, but when he did allow her a choice he was pleased to see her go for the ever-popular double tap. "Planning on fighting zombies, are we?" He teased.

"Being your partner? I can count on it."

"Now, now Valkyrie, that's hardly called for. We've only fought off one zombie horde that I can think of. Now let's begin again with a one-handed grip."

He helped her learn to adjust for the difference, patiently adjusting her grip or stance. "Remember to breathe out before you fire, that's it. Very good. That's been about a half hour, enough for now. Let's take a break."

They sat in two of the metal chairs that lined the back wall of the room, Skulduggery producing a bottle of soda for her as if by magic. The pouch he'd installed in his ribcage helped him carry things without giving him unsightly bulges in his clothes, and he always enjoyed the look of wonder that would cross her face when he did it. She of course would cover this up with a mock look of disgust usually, but tonight, she didn't. It took him by surprise, and the fact that she could still surprise him delighted him to no end. He knew it showed on his skeletal face because she reached for his gloved hand, smiling.

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. They communicated without words, most often, so he knew she was content and grateful. He honestly didn't liked to be thanked too often, and she only slipped up and thanked him in times of great excitement, like at dinner that night, not even realizing she'd said it. He wondered if what he was about to show her would cause a similar lapse. "Did you know there's another part to this range?"

"No, I didn't."

"I'd like to take you there and show you something."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Show me what, Skulduggery? Is it big, is it even legal?"

He smiled. "Come and see. You can leave everything here for now, the range is ours for the night." He held out his hand and she went willingly, pleasing him to no end. Skulduggery was well aware that as a skeleton he terrified some people. Being alone with him on a deserted gun range at night would be many women's living nightmare. But she always trusted him.

She didn't even mind when he covered up her eyes with a gloved hand before opening the door to the specialized range. He uncovered her eyes, enjoying the excited squeal that the Thompson submachine gun evoked. She turned and hugged him, happy tears in her eyes. Skulduggery reflected that not too many women would have that particular reaction. She stood respectfully and listened seriously as he described and demonstrated the short controlled bursts he expected from her.

She did surprisingly well, having paid attention to the proper grip and stance needed. He let her go through several targets until he was satisfied with her skills. She hugged him again, and he was happy to have brought her.

* * *

He glanced over at her every so often on the way home. He'd turned the radio on low and the heater on, so she had soon been lulled to sleep. She was a beautiful woman, in every way his equal, though he knew she would never see it that way, despite insisting otherwise. She still looked up to him, he was still her hero, and he planned to do right by her. If things progressed as they had up until now, and he was sure of her intentions, he planned to make her his wife.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Fletcher, or Valkyrie. Val is still 20. This chapter takes place about three weeks after Chapter 2.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant was enjoying himself immensely. They had some rare time off from a case, and his research into his young partner's intentions towards him was coming along nicely. He had to be absolutely sure of her before he proposed however, so he reached up and caught her hands in his gently.

She looked down at him, clearly puzzled that he'd stopped her ministrations. He knew she liked him on the couch like this, she liked the sense of control being the aggressor gave her, even though she knew it was really him that was still in control. With his gesture he'd stopped her progress, and as he sat up she scooted backwards to give him room. "Valkyrie, where do you see yourself in five years time?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She grumbled, clearly annoyed at being rebuffed.

"I'm quite serious. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

She shrugged in response, turning away from him, head down. Skulduggery wondered if she saw herself away from him in five years, if this was just a cruel experiment to her, to see how far he'd let her take things. He'd thought she loved him, she had said she did, but she had said that before, hadn't she? He realized that her loving him and a partner was fine enough, but he might have misread her intentions.

Skulduggery still didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to shame her or punish her for not loving him. He knew her answer without hearing it. Because if she had wanted to be there with him she'd have said so without hesitation. He'd never known her not to speak her mind, and now her silence spoke volumes. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew he had to take her home. Letting her stay, even remaining partners at this point would be cruel. He'd think of something to tell her, to make it sound as if the partnership had naturally ended. Yes, that was it, that was perfect. "I asked because I no longer have anything to teach you. I've known that for some time now. I think it would be a good thing for you to become a detective in your own right, don't you?"

She nodded, but said nothing. He could tell she was upset and he wasn't trying to hurt her. But he'd seen this reaction before with Fletcher, and she hadn't loved him either. She just wanted things to continue on the way they were, but they couldn't. "Well then, that's settled. Come along and I'll take you home. You can call the Sanctuary in the morning and tell them of your decision."

She got up without saying a word, and he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but it wouldn't be fair to either one of them. She'd resent him for giving in and letting her stay later on, when he was even more deeply attached than now, and he didn't want to live through a betrayal like Fletcher had. She was silent on the way to her house, and got out without so much as a backward glance. The first thing Skulduggery Pleasant did was to take out his mobile and block her calls.

* * *

Several weeks later and he sat in his home office, idly going through a case file. He missed her, but going to pieces wasn't going to solve anything. He knew she had never even contacted the Sanctuary, so apparently she wasn't very interested in being a detective either, he reflected. Still, he did miss her. She should have been annoying him right then by talking too much or ignoring anything he tried to tell her about the case. She should have been there with him, in the desk he'd gotten her, but she wasn't.

She was most likely spending time with her family, or out doing whatever it was young women her age did. Most likely she'd found someone and was enjoying the rare lovely weather they had been having. The thought made his non-existent heart lurch, and he angrily brushed it aside. Back to the case file, then. But he couldn't concentrate without her there. He got out his mobile seriously tempted to ring her, but stopped himself. He knew she'd see it for what it was, and he didn't need the humiliation.

It was OK to need her, to be insistent and demanding of her time and attention where they were just partners and best friends. But as lovers? As a lover he'd been rejected by her silence and he needed to man up about it. Returning to the case file he reminded himself to not take another partner for a long, long time.

* * *

Later that night he couldn't meditate. Again he reached for his mobile by reflex, momentarily forgetting he had no right to call her any more. He was thankful now he hadn't told her he wanted her for his wife, because it would have made her silent rejection that much worse. He also chided himself for being a fool. Toying with his mobile, being distracted from his case. Checking the post daily to see if she'd at least written him a letter he could save, even though he knew she never would.

Skulduggery wanted in the worst way to get into the Bentley and to drive to her house. To at least call her and hear her voice one last time. He smiled bitterly to himself. The great Skeleton Detective brought to his knees by love. He reminded himself though, that a man could get up. He could go on with his life and find new meaning. She would never be a part of his world again, and if he truly loved her he would make sure it stayed that way.

Skulduggery nodded to himself with a new resolve. Out of his love for her he had to do it. He took out his mobile and erased all her contact information. he knew he had her number memorized, but he also knew memories faded in time.

* * *

**There you have it, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is still 20. This chapter takes place on the same night Chapter 3 ended on. 'Smile' is a song done by countless artists.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant was almost meditating when he thought he felt his mobile vibrate. He tried to ignore it. The phantom sensation had happened a lot lately, and he'd realized it was his longing to hear from her that made it happen. But the vibration was insistent. To his surprise he'd been sent a video from an anonymous mobile number. He moved to delete it, but the detective in him was intrigued. He never gave his mobile number away, unless it was for work purposes but the few people who had it would hardly send him a video, would they?

Unless, perhaps, it was evidence. Still he hesitated. But it surely couldn't hurt, could it? He had to get back on with his life after all, and some video evidence may have been sent for a case. So he opened the video. Within the first few bars of music he KNEW who had sent it. There was only one person in the world who wasted his time by sending him videos, only one person on the Earth who figured that his taste in music needed constant assaults and offenses. He knew it was her, and so be watched.

He watched as a music star from a generation or so before hers was shown in clips to his rendition of the song 'Smile'. He listened to the lyrics, his head tilted, considering. She always sent him a message through any video she sent. Was she the one who needed to smile? Was he? Was her heart broken or his? She always did this, because she knew it would always draw a call from him. He knew he shouldn't, that he should let things lay. But he couldn't resist her anymore than he could resist gravity. Skulduggery hesitated only a moment before dialing her number from memory.

She picked up on the first ring. "Skulduggery! You called!" Her voice sent a stab of pain through his non-existent heart.

"Of course I called, Valkyrie. What are you doing, cluttering up my precious mobile storage with videos again?" He tried to grumble, but it came out more pleased than anything.

"I missed you, I though you'd need cheering up."

"That was very thoughtful of you Valkyrie, but I don't re-"

"Skulduggery? Why don't you love me anymore?"He had no answer for that. He had no way of speaking without his voice breaking so he remained silent. "Skulduggery? Please, I thought you loved me."

"Valkyrie-" He couldn't go on, couldn't expose himself to her whim or need for company.

"Skulduggery, you asked me where I saw myself in five years, and I didn't answer you. Remember?"

"Yes."

"I didn't answer because I thought it was obvious, Skulduggery."

"Of course it was, you saw yourself on your own."

"No! I saw myself with you! You had to know, how couldn't you? I knew then you didn't love me, and I just want to know why." She was crying now, a sound that wrenched him to pieces.

"Where are you?" He had to go to her, he couldn't stay away anymore, whether it was a mistake or not.

"Gordon's mansion."

"Stay there, I'm coming to you." He rang off, already headed to the Bentley. He didn't dare tell her he loved her until he could see her reaction.

* * *

She opened the door to his knock and the sight before him shocked him. She had lost weight, he could tell. Her eyes were red from crying, and her colouring was washed out. Her hair looked dull and limp. But to him she was the most beautiful woman in the Universe when she flung her arms around him.

She was crying even now, clinging to him, heartbroken.

"Hush, Valkyrie. It's all right now, I'm here." He soothed, holding her tightly. He guided her into the living room and she went quietly with him. As soon as they were on the sofa, she had climbed into his lap, burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He'd missed holding her so much.

"Valkyrie-"

"Why don't you love me anymore Skulduggery, what did I do wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong. I thought when you didn't answer that you didn't love me."

"But I do love you, you know that! You have to."

"How can I when you've never told me?" He asked gently.

"I love you." She said, before kissing him. The kiss was long and deep and he held the back of her head gently, drawing her closer still.

She pulled back to look at him. "Do you love me? You've never told me, not even once. I thought you did love me, but if you don't-"

"Oh, Valkyrie!" Then it was him kissing her, urgently, trying to tell her how much she was adored without words. But she need to hear it, she deserved to hear it. Still he drew her forward to him, not wanting the kiss to end. When he at last made himself draw back he looked at her. She was frightened. His beautiful lover, best friend and partner was frightened and putting herself in his care, trusting him not to hurt her. He resolved to himself he'd never hurt her ever again, so he spoke.

"Love, you Valkyrie? You're asking if I love you? How could I tell you 'I love you' when those words mean nothing compared to how I feel for you? Words can never match for me kissing you, touching you, just being in your presence. I've told you 'I love you' a million time a day, by wanting to be near you, by sitting at your side. By letting you into my life and trusting you to always be there for me."

"Do I love you? I adore you Valkyrie Cain, and I could never imagine my life without you. The last several weeks have been hell on Earth for me without you near me. I kept wanting to call you, just the hear your voice one more time. I wished you were there with me in our office, where you belong. Do you know why I took you home that day, Valkyrie? Because I love you so very much that it would have been cruel to both of us to keep you there if you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want you to come to resent me, to hate me, to cheat on me."

"I would never hurt you Skulduggery, not ever. I swear to you I wouldn't."

"Then where do you see yourself in five years, Valkyrie Cain?"

"I see myself with you. It has to be you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you Skulduggery. Please tell me you love me too."

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain." Then he kissed her again, and she returned the kiss full and deep. All too soon they were parting and he could see the adoration in her eyes. But he saw exhaustion as well and realized with a pang she hadn't been sleeping. He picked her up wordlessly and carried her upstairs. He'd put her under the covers and was pulling away when she grabbed him. He eyes were a silent plea before sleep claimed her. So he lay down by her side, and soon he was meditating deeply, his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**Those two are adorable together. Very dramatic, but adorable.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Gordon, Ryan, or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in Skulduggery's POV. It is the next day, after Chapter 4.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant awoke the next morning, allowing himself to luxuriate in the feeling of her pressed up against him. She was warm and soft, and currently entangled around him in a way that was hardly decent. So he extracted himself from her embrace slowly, ever the gentleman.

He got up, fighting the urge to lay back down beside her, because he knew it was too risky. She was fragile right now and would readily agree to anything to get him to stay, and he didn't want her, not like that. Skulduggery drug his hollow eye sockets away from her sleeping form at long last and forced himself to leave the bedroom, collecting his hat from the dresser as he left.

He was going to go downstairs, but to do what? If he left now he would be breaking his promise to her, and he'd sworn to himself he would not do that. Besides, he admitted to himself, he didn't want to leave. Perhaps then, a visit with Gordon was in order. Skulduggery wanted to know what his old friend knew, for even if he wasn't the real Gordon, Skulduggery had come to regard him as such. He went to the door of the secret study and knocked.

Gordon called for him to come in, and looked up in surprise to see Skulduggery. "You're here early, Skulduggery. On a case?"

"I think you know better than that Gordon. I simply don't know what to do with her."

"Yes, I do know better. I was aware you arrived last night, sound carries into this room better than you would believe. She has been in mourning since the day you said you didn't love her, or should I say inferred you did."

"But that's not what I meant. Valkyrie misunderstood me-"

"I know," Gordon replied, holding up a hand to stop Skulduggery. "But I'm speaking on my favorite niece's behalf. She might still not be sure you love her, Skulduggery. For as tough as Valkyrie likes the world to think she is, and she is, you've always been her one weakness."

"I do love her. But does she love me, is she certain?"

"She is. Did you miss the part about mourning? This isn't a whim on her part, or how disappointed she was to loose a human taxi service and friend with Fletcher. I already know she's gone further with you then she ever did with him, and if you're wise you won't mention Caelan. He might have fascinated her at first, but the truth is, he terrified her. She just didn't want to ask you for help and seem weak."

"She never said a word, all she had to do was ask. I'd have been more than happy to kill him." Skulduggery said, not bothering to keep the pleasure the idea gave him out of his velvety voice.

"Be that as it may, Skulduggery, what are your intentions towards my niece? I'd like to think highly of you, as my best friend, but I know your short attention span. Are you simply going to walk out on her when you tire of her or after she gives you what you desire?"

The shock must have shown on Skulduggery's skeletal features because Gordon ran his ethereal fingers through his hair and sighed. Neither man spoke for a while, Skulduggery simply too shocked to form a reply. But at last he recovered and spoke. "My intentions have always been honourable towards her. She is your niece and as your friend I'd never willingly hurt her. But more importantly as her partner, her best friend, and yes, as her lover, as unlikely as the idea may sound to you, I'd never hurt her or abandon her. "

He took off his hat, dusting imaginary lint of the brim. "Frankly, I'm here to seek your permission to marry her."

"Through with the courting stage, are we?"

"As far as she is concerned, and as Valkyrie is apparently in charge of our time table, yes."

"Permission granted. Now I have a story to get to, and you have a young partner to be beside when she wakes up, unless you want her to hurt you, badly."

Skulduggery stood, amused, then went to find Valkyrie still sleeping. He settled into a chair in her room and simply waited, staring ahead of him into space, seeing nothing.

* * *

She awoke several hours later, stretching lithely. Skulduggery realized she wasn't aware of his presence and cleared his non-existent throat. She looked over, a smile spreading on her face. Right now with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes she looked irresistible. But Skulduggery merely smiled in return. "Sleep well?"

"Very."

"Good. We should see about you eating something. You will eat, won't you?"

"Yes, let me get a shower and dressed first. I think there's food in the fridge maybe." She looked down then realized she was fully dressed and seemed to remember last night. "Oh. I thought last night was a dream to be honest."

Skulduggery smiled and went to sit beside her. He brought her to him gently, kissing her softly, his teeth barely touching her lips. "No dream." He said gently, tracing her jawline with a gloved hand. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his touch. She had no idea how badly he wanted to to go further, but he pulled back and told her he'd meet her downstairs. Sometimes, Skulduggery reflected, being a gentleman wasn't very much fun.

* * *

He smiled in pleasure as she entered the kitchen. He'd managed to have coffee at least ready for her. "I'm no expert, Valkyrie, but the contents of your fridge look like a science experiment."

"Oh, right. I haven't exactly been out to shop much. I don't think there's anything in the cupboards either, but coffee is good." She shrugged, but her thinness worried him.

"No, it is not. Finish your coffee, I'm taking you out for breakfast, no protesting." He reached under his collar, tapping the symbols, enjoying her dismay. She seemed to hate his facade more each time she saw it, and her reaction pleased him greatly.

She grumbled something he didn't quite catch, but finished her coffee and followed him out the the Bentley. He imagined people had all sorts of things to say about it being there overnight, and he really didn't care. Well, he did care, he would have liked somebody to dare and say anything so he could shoot them. He had her honour to defend, after all.

* * *

Skulduggery decided to drive to the diner they had stopped at with Ryan, and she had no objections. It meant a long drive, and he figured it would be better to approach her now, because he could feel her waiting for him to ask. _Not_, he thought wryly,_ that this is the most romantic of places to ask._ But she had never struck him as overly romantic, so he was fairly sure she wouldn't mind. "Valkyrie?"

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

He paused to pull over to the shoulder of the road, fearing for a moment she would pounce on him and make him wreck the Bentley. "Valkyrie, do you find me repulsive?"

It clearly wasn't the question she was hoping for, but she answered him in her typical quick-tempered fashion. "Where did you get a thick-headed idea like that?" She growled.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then. You do realize if we stay together, it can't just be as best friends, or partners, or even lovers. That wouldn't be fair to you or to me."

She blinked, and he smiled, happy he still had the ability to surprise her. She smiled in return, then comprehension dawned, and she tackled him, as he knew she would. "Yes, Skulduggery! Yes, I'll marry you!" She was laughing now, the first time he's seen her truly happy in a long time. He tapped the symbols on his neck and then indulged her with a far deeper kiss than ever before, but still within the bounds of what he felt was appropriate.

When he pulled back she nuzzled deeply into him, not moving until she felt him slip the ring on her finger. She looked down at the silver ring, a perfect likeness of his own skull and laughed, delighted. Skulduggery smiled at her smugly before once again donning the facade. "I thought you would like that. Now you have me with you wherever you go. Not that I intend to ever let you out of my sight ever again, Valkyrie Cain."

She grinned hugely at him, then settled back into her seat, admiring her ring, and content to be at his side forevermore.

* * *

**Aww.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still Skulduggery's point of view, same day as Chapter 5.

* * *

At the diner he watched in quiet amusement as she practically inhaled her breakfast. He liked a woman with a good appetite on her, and it was even more becoming on her, because instead of becoming dainty and demure, she gave him a good glare when she caught him smiling. "I'm hungry." She growled around a mouthful of food, her eyes suddenly narrow and hard, reminding him remarkably of a she-wolf. It made him proud of her to see she'd still be feral even if they were married. He'd rather hoped she wouldn't become completely tamed and loose her identity like so many countless women who just smiled vapidly whenever their husband spoke to people in public.

"What?" She growled curiously, and he realized he was still staring.

"Nothing, you're just very ferocious in the morning. If you're still hungry after you finish I can have them bring raw chunks of meat to the table."

She laughed and smiled at him again, her bad mood instantly forgotten. He liked that too, but made sure to turn to gaze out the window instead of at her. Then she surprised him by touching his hand gently. "Sorry, Skulduggery. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't like prolonged eye contact. Must be the wolf in me."

He glanced at her, startled, and she gave him a toothy grin, allowing him to gaze into her eyes before looking down to her plate again. Skulduggery smiled, more pleased then before. She was a ferocious she-wolf, just how ferocious he'd never guessed before. "I don't get the same response from you most of the time, Valkyrie. You really hate this facade, don't you?"

She looked up and nodded. "It isn't you, it will never be you. It is between me and you, so yes, I do hate it."

"But I can hardly appear in public the way I normally look. I appreciate your fierce loyalty, but this is better than the old disguise isn't it?" He tried his best smile on her.

"Not really. I love you, Skulduggery, you know I do, and if the facade makes you happy, I'll accept it."

"Yet, you don't like it."

"No I don't. To be honest it is Michael Myers creepy, and you know it is, but if that is what makes you happy, I'll accept it." Skulduggery nodded silently, both pleased and vexed at her reaction. He had hoped to convince her at some point to kiss him with the facade on, but now he knew it would never happen. He escorted her to the Bentley dutifully, getting in, barely registering that she had reached over and opened his door.

He nodded his thanks looking down at the the steering wheel, reminding himself that her revulsion and hatred had been great fun so long as he was amusing himself with her reactions. Now they weren't fun at all, and he had only himself to blame. Skulduggery jumped when she touched the facade, the false skin every bit as sensitive as his bones were. She turned his head towards her, and he allowed her to, wondering why she would touch him now, after making her repulsion clear.

He looked at her, the beautiful woman who would be his wife, and his non-existent heart sank. She was looking at him, still clearly displeased with the facade, not happy at all even about the texture under her hand. Skulduggery went to pull away, but she brought up the other hand, firmly but gently holding his head in place. He could still read clear revulsion in her eyes so he was startled when she leaned forward and kissed him.

Her lips on his were hesitant at first, then more assured and what he was used to from her. She deepened the kiss, grasping the long dark hair of the facade to pull him closer, accommodating his curiosity and desire in every way possible. When she did pull away, it was to smile at him gently."You do realize I love you, right?" She asked.

He nodded, unable to speak. "I want you happy, Skulduggery. If you wanted me to kiss you like this, you only had to ask, you know that, right?"

"Now I do." He managed at last, unable to take his eyes off her. He went to tap the symbols, but she put a hand on his.

"It's OK Skulduggery, it's all right. You have every right to want me to kiss you with the facade on. You getting the facade was half my idea anyhow. It isn't the real you, but then I never realized how-"

"How sensitive it is?" He supplied gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't ask you what you wanted, Skulduggery, honestly I am. I just assumed since you seem more comfortable without it, well, I never imagined you wanted me to kiss you like that." She must have seen his hurt look, because she reached up to touch his cheek softly. Skulduggery looked at her, unable to ask her for what he wanted most. But she gave him a slight nod and he leaned forward, kissing her once more.

* * *

He did take the facade off as soon as he'd driven her home to his house. She called it home now, and the words softened his heart. Skulduggery wanted to accommodate her needs as well so as soon as they were inside he tapped the symbols and grinned down at her. Her kiss was better now, there was no way around that. She loved him as a skeleton, not as a skeleton in a facade that he secretly felt was frightening himself half the time. Skulduggery had hoped the facade would make him better-looking in her eyes, make kissing him easier, and it was unbelievable to think the opposite was true.

But she proved it now, pulling him tightly to her. He, Skulduggery Pleasant, the living skeleton was who she wanted. Not the facade, not a flesh and blood man, but him. She made her utter adoration and relief to be rid of the facade clear to him, and he resolved to have the symbols tattooed on his collarbones removed as soon as possible.

* * *

**No more facade, yays!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, and this chapter takes place about two months after Chapter 6. Oh, Skulduggery had his facade tattoos removed, yay!

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant grinned at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tuxedo. The black material Ghastly had picked out made his skeletal lines look dashing, and the angular cut only served to accentuate his tall frame and perfect skeletal features. His crisp white dress shirt fairly glowed in contrast, and the bow tie of course looked perfect. He grinned, knowing Valkyrie would be pleased. But he wouldn't be Skulduggery without a hat, and whether or not the priest would be pleased he really didn't care.

He took a new black hat out of the box beside him, tilting it rakishly over one eye. He knew he looked dashing and devastatingly handsome, and his skeletal grin only broadened.

* * *

Skulduggery waited at the altar as the bride came to him, and his jaw dropped in pure pleasure at her ethereal beauty. She was always beautiful to him, his sweet bride, but now? In the confection of lace and silk that Ghastly had made for her, she was heavenly perfection.

He noted the subtle makeup Tanith had insisted on and as she drew near he could smell a subtle hint of perfume. He made a mental note to have her wear it in the future. Instead of the overly sweet kind many women wore it smelled more of spices and dark woody notes, yet still with a floral base. The scent made him dizzy, and he resolved not to faint, though he knew he was close to it.

Then somehow the wedding began and they were exchanging vows and rings, Skulduggery unable to look anywhere but into her veiled eyes. When he could at last lift the veil and kiss her, he did so reverently and with the greatest of care, clasping her to him with infinite tenderness. She happily melted into his embrace, fitting into him perfectly, their kiss deepened until Skulduggery was seeing stars, then he at last pulled away to grin down at her in gratitude. His perfect wife, his partner, his best friend. He stroked her cheek tenderly with his skeletal fingertips, then offered his arm to walk her out to the waiting Bentley.

* * *

They had hurried through the congratulations and embraces offered by Tanith, Ghastly and the priest, and were at last on the road, Skulduggery in his old disguise, driving to a location he was enjoying not telling Valkyrie about. At last she laughed and sat back, happy to let him surprise her. "I think you'll like it." He told her. It is a several hour drive and we can change once we get there, unless you need me to stop and let you out of that dress and into your regular clothes sooner." He sincerely hoped she'd say 'no' and she did, making his non-existent heart swell in happiness.

"No, I actually like this dress, Skulduggery, it isn't like I ever plan on marrying again, unless you are into the whole renewal of the vows thing."

"Mmm. I figure once and done, don't you?" He asked.

"I agree."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the small cottage on the Irish coast Skulduggery had rented, and she loved it every bit as much as he had hoped. There were no annoying bellboys or a desk to check in at. He simply turned the key and opened the door, picking her up and carrying her across the threshold before she could protest. He set her down, tilting his head in the way he knew she found endearing, and she kissed him deeply for his efforts, Skulduggery allowing the kiss at long last to go as far as they both desired.

* * *

It was evening and they had both changed, and he'd been sure to give her the finest dinner possible, having convinced a local fisherman to sell him some of his daily catch. She was impressed when Skulduggery managed to cook it over the peat-fueled fireplace. She'd kissed him for his efforts and he sincerely hoped she'd be this loving and adoring as the centuries rolled on. Now they both sat drowsing, neither one seemingly in any hurry to move to the bridal chamber.

Skulduggery was content just to be together, and he didn't intend to press his affections any further. Kissing him was one thing. He could only imagine the horror she would feel at seeing him undressed, the revulsion he'd see on her face. So when he at last walked his sleepy wife to the bedroom and gently laid her down fully dressed, he was content to slip under the covers fully dressed himself. She was half asleep so he just assured her with his voice it was OK to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep, Valkyrie. It's OK, we've both had an exhausting day." He didn't mention that the last several hours had been deliberate on his part to avoid the humiliation of her seeing him undress. He'd have the cross the hurdle some day, but he assumed her repulsion wouldn't lead to many protests on her part.

Her voice came to him stronger now, angry. "Skulduggery, what are we doing in bed fully dressed on our wedding night?" She switched the bedside lamp on to glare at him.

"You were tired and it hardly seemed fair to wake you-"

"So you thought you'd just let me miss the most important night of my life? Do you know how long I've been waiting to get you out of your clothes, you thick-headed idiot?"

He sat up with a surprised gasp. "You can't be serious. Now, Valkyrie, honestly. Keep you hands to yourself. Those are my clothes, you know. WHERE do you think you're putting your hands, woman? Valkyrie-" He had to admit, out of all the times she'd refused to listen to him, this was the most pleasurable.

* * *

The next morning he gave her a cocky grin after they had dressed for the day. He'd fetched a basket of food that had been left outside the cottage before dawn, so there was no real reason to leave the cozy environment. She seemed to agree, and Skulduggery felt perfect contentment settle over him for the first time in centuries. He looked at her, saying the words he'd longed to for years. "Valkyrie Pleasant, I love you."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I know with a Taken Name she might not take his last name after marriage, but I thought it sounded more romantical that way.**


End file.
